Made For You
by spoodle monkey
Summary: It's like a rainbow puked on you. NaruSasu, Sakura and Sasuke's new sweater


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

* * *

"What _are_ you wearing?"

Sasuke glanced calmly down at his clothing and shrugged.

"I mean. It's _hideous_." Now, Sakura wasn't exactly one to turn her nose up at someone for what they wore but this was just _ridiculous_.

Sasuke was dwarfed by the lumpy sweater that was easily three sizes too big. His hands were hidden in the sleeves, the collar hung down past his collarbone and if she was right, they could easily fit most of the rookie nine into the monstrosity.

It was chilly out and that could explain why some would don a sweater. But Sasuke? She had been almost certain before today that he hadn't even owned a sweater.

Perhaps it was the shock of seeing Sasuke in something other than his usual, but she was fairly certain that even if it weren't the case, she would still want to _burn_ the offending piece of clothing.

"It's like a rainbow _puked_ on you." She added, wrinkling her nose. She reached out to touch the sleeve but Sasuke dodged out of her reach, eyes narrowed in a clear warning. Right. She wasn't allowed to touch the sweater.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you seeing this?" Sakura looked over to the patch of grass their sensei had previously been resting on only to find that he had disappeared. She huffed in annoyance and turned back to her teammate only to find him walking away.

"Hey!" Sakura called out and ran to catch up but something caught her eye. She paused and squinted. She couldn't believe her eyes; on the back of the sweater was what appeared to be the symbol for the Uchiha clan.

"Oh my god," She squealed, laughter escaping her. "Where did you get this sweater?"

"It was made for me." Sasuke settled on the ground under a thick, old tree, arms crossed and head tipped back towards the sun.

"You had a sweater made for you that's three times your size?" Sakura grinned and sat on the ground a few feet away from her friend.

"Yes." Sasuke said and what may have been a small smile snuck across his face but it was gone in the time it took for her to blink. And if that wasn't him practically telling her he loved the thing, well she wasn't sure what was.

"Wow." She leaned back on her hands, eyebrow raised. "You must really like that sweater." And now she really wanted to know where it came from.

"Hn." Sasuke opened his eyes and peered over her shoulder, gaze softening.

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura twisted around to watch their blonde teammate come bounding into the clearing, a bag clutched in one hand. "I had to finish something."

Naruto slid to a stop next to them and then sat himself on the ground next to Sasuke with a bright grin.

"You wore it!" His eyes landed on Sasuke and the lumpy tent disguised as a sweater and if possible seemed to brighten even further.

"Of course, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes but Sakura was watching for it and she caught the warmth aimed at the blonde.

"Oh! That reminds me! I made something for you too, Sakura!" He dug into the bag and pulled out a long, green…_something_. "Iruka-sensei has been teaching me how to knit!" He crowed happily, still holding out the knitted…scarf?

Sakura couldn't possibly be seen with it- Ino, she'd never hear the end of it. Sasuke caught her eye and shot her a dark look that had Sakura reaching out and grabbing the scarf, feeling vaguely silly for the hesitation.

It was light and soft in her hands and Naruto kept watching with his earnest expression so she wrapped it loosely around her neck. The brilliant smile that spread across her friends face was certainly worth the taunting she would receive for the scarf later on.

"Well?" Naruto asked, shifting closer to Sasuke and burrowing himself in the extra folds of the sweater with a pleased sigh.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her as though to echo the question.

"I love it." She said and found she meant it. "It's perfect."

This time the small smile that crossed Sasuke's face stuck as he tilted his head to peer down at the blonde curled up against his side.

"I believe Ino needs a new hat." He said softly, catching Sakura's eye.

"Oh," Sakura nodded with a mischievous smile, fingers twisting idly in the end of the soft green wool. "She would love one."


End file.
